inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-8225800-20170606211607/@comment-8225800-20170701095820
Ja, leider ist Europa oftmals noch zu altmodisch und kann, vor allem mit Trends und Traditionen aus Asien, insbesondere Ostasien nicht viel anfangen. Ich persönlich bin großer Fan asiatische Kultur, vor allem die japanische Kultur ist sehr interessant. Aber auch von der Geschichte her finde ich den ostasiatischen Raum Interessant, z.B. die Legende der Drei Reiche die zu Gründung Chinas führte, oder auch auch das japanische Mittelalter mit seinen legendären Samurai und anderen Schwertkampfkunstlegenden. Europa stinkt dagegen ab, meiner Meinung nach. Und ja... versuchte ich denen auch zu sagen, aber hat alles nichts genützt. Aber dies ist in vielen deutschsprachigen Online-Communities so, dass man dort sehr ausfällig und teilweise auch äußerst beleidigend wird anderen gegenüber. Typisch deutsch halt, leider. Ich geh' da eher auf englischsprachige Seiten, dort sind die Leute viel netter. Zu den Anime, ja die kenne ich alle und mag diese auch! Dies waren auch so meine Anfänge, mit Magical-Girl ging alles los, bin aber dann eher Fan des Horror-Genre geworden, lese aber auch viele Comedy-Manga. Ich mag 'ne ganze Menge an Manga- & Animeserien. Meine absoluten Topfavoriten eindeutig Triage X und Akame ga Kill!. Ich lese/schaue aber auch gerne Inu Yasha (natürlich!), Alice in Murderland - Bloody Alice welcomes you to the crimson Tea Party, MADLAX - The kind Killer, Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion, Ghost in the Shell, HELLSING, Tenjō Tenge - Zwichen Himmel und Hölle, Grenadier - Rushuna Tendo, die lächelnde Senshi, Maken-ki!, Keijō!!!!!!!, Strike the Blood, High School of the Dead, High School of the Head, Deadman Wonderland, Black Lagoon, Variante - Requiem For The World, Detektiv Conan, Full Metal Panic! (Zero, OVERLOAD, Sigma), Übel Blatt, B't X, Manyū Hiken-shō, God Eater, Higurashi - When They Cry, Anti-MagiC Academy: Testtrupp 35, Medaka-Box, OH MY Goddess!, Pumpkin Scissors, Goblin Slayers, Akuma no Riddle, One Piece, Bleach, Rising X Rydeen, Nude Fighter Yuzuki, Nyatoi-ka!, ONE-PUNCH MAN, Black Rock Shooter, Crimson Wolf, Crimson Five, Dragons Rioting, Dangan Ronpa - The Animation, Girls & Panzer, Witchblade - Takeru, Blood-C, Corpse Party, Personal Paradise, Overload, Witchcraft Works, Saber Marionette, Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Area D - Island of Altered, Elfenlied, Fire Fire Fire, Big Order, Mai Ball!, Kämpfer, Murder Princess, Comic Party!, SLAYERS!, Burst Angel, Noir, Testament of Sister new Devil, Ao no Exorcist, Magical Girl of the End, Magical Girl Site - Die For Your Life, Orion, Caravan Kidd, Drakuun - Die Drachenprinzessin, Hitsugi no Chaika!, Archenemy & Hero, Akame ga Kill! - ZERO, Gundam Wing, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann!, Twin Star Exorcists, Grab der Schmetterlinge, Seven Deadly Sins, Kagerō Daze, Dimension W - Terror of Coils, Chrono Crusade, Senran Kagura, Dusk Maiden of Amnesia, Ikki Tōsen - Dragon Girls, Monster Musume, My Monster Secret, Majikoi OH! Samurai Girls, Hyakka Ryōran, Dragon Quest, Tokkō - Monster Slayers, El Cazador de la Bruja, Nikki Mirai, Gunslinger Girl, Air Gear, BURN-UP!, Death Note, Another, NO EXIT - We cannot get out..., Legend of Mana, I*O*N, Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne, Time Stranger, So, I Can't Play H!, KantColle, Real Bout High School, Crimezone, Aqua. Das sind so fast alle (oder auch nicht), mehr fallen mir gerade nicht ein xD (Sind ja auch so schon zu viele xD) Aber wie man hier lesen, bin ich eher Fan von Serien die weniger bekannt sind bzw. auch schon etwas älter sind. Main-Stream Manga interessieren mich fast gar nicht, außer einigen, wenigen Ausnahmen.